When viewing a map, a user may view more detailed information through a small window. For example, a map is displayed on a device interface and a mouse stays over a certain location on the map. When the mouse stays over an icon of China Technology Exchange Center, a prompt message window may be displayed on an icon of China Technology Exchange Center. The message may be “Click to View Details”. At this time, after the user clicks the prompt message window, details about the China Technology Exchange Center are loaded and displayed in another small window. The details of China Technology Exchange Center may be information, such as bus routes, and comments of users on inside restaurants and hotels.
However, when the detailed map information is displayed through the method discussed above, the user needs to perform clicking to load and display the detailed map information, which are comparatively complex operations.
In addition, the display of the detailed information of one building in the map often blocks the view of other buildings nearby. It is desirable to have a method of flexibly moving the position of the detailed map information so that a user can view the nearby buildings easily.
Further, very often, the device has too much detailed information related to a building to be displayed in a limited space. There is a need to strategically select and display the detailed information to make the displayed information shorter and more useful for a user.